


Watching

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Watching

Watching.  
Doctor Beverly Crusher, CMO of the Starship Enterprise stretched  
languidly on the lounge, squinting in the strong sunlight. Dressed  
in a deep blue string bikini, she sighed and raised her book,  
trying to concentrate on the text.  
The book made her think of her lover so far away on the planet  
they were orbiting. For the last ten days he'd been sequestered  
on the world, applying his exceptional diplomatic skills to attempting  
a lasting peace accord between three recalcitrant parties. She'd  
had no contact with him and her heart, and certain other parts  
of her body, yearned for him. That very morning had brought an  
uncharacteristically harsh response from an innocuous query from  
her trusted friend and head nurse Alyssa Ogawa. Immediately regretting  
her outburst, Beverly had apologised and looked on in surprised  
curiosity as Alyssa steered her to the office.  
"Doctor Crusherare you all right?"  
Calming herself, Beverly replied,  
"Of course I am. I just"  
A knowing look stilled her tongue. The sympathetic face of her  
friend made her change her mind. Sighing, Beverly sat heavily  
in her chair.  
"I miss him Alyssa."  
Sitting opposite her boss, Alyssa bobbed her head to see under  
the Doctor's brow.  
"We're very quiet here at the moment. Why don't you take  
some time offvisit the Holodeck maybe?"  
"I don't know"  
"Well I do! Gorelax. I'll call you if we need you."  
It took only seconds to make up her mind. Within half an hour  
she was entering Holodeck three.

 

 

 

For the fifth time she tried to focus on the words  
of her book. She would read the first sentence then her mind would  
driftto some very erotic thoughts, specifically what they'd  
done the night and morning before he left. With an expansive sigh  
she snapped the book closed and let it drop to the floor. Settling  
further into the mattress of the lounge she concentrated on her  
mental images and groaned as the familiar heat bloomed in her  
groin. Closing her eyes, both against the glare of the sun and  
her burgeoning desire, her hands started to move. First to her  
breasts where they cupped and gently kneaded. She directed her  
mind to a vision of her lover, kneeling naked and aroused between  
her spread legs. Her hands became his and when her hands lifted  
up her bikini top, she arched her back, pushing up her breasts.  
Fingers questing, she found and tweaked her nipples, her breath  
hissing through her teeth. One hand left her breast and softly  
trailed the fingers down to her sex, fluttering her fingers over  
her folds through the material of her bikini bottom. With ties  
at either hip, it was an easy task to expose herself, her fingers  
sliding through her wetness with delicious sensation.  
By now lost in her fantasy, she increased the pressure of her  
sliding finger, her other hand pinching the nipple of her breast  
in time. As her hips began to buck, she arched her neck, pressing  
her head back into the pillow, imagining her lover's attention  
to the ivory column of her exposed flesh. The exquisite torture  
built slowly and she was so deeply into her imaginary love making  
that she didn't hear the whine of the transporter.  
Altering the angle of her plunging finger, she couldn't stop her  
head from tossing. Her engorged clitoris caused her to jerk every  
time her finger encountered it and she opened her eyes in delight  
as she felt her climax approach. That's when she saw him standing  
beside her. Her hands stilled and she gasped.  
"Jean-Luc!"  
His dark hazel eyes were hooded but still they glittered with  
passion. His voice was husky and velvety deep.  
"Don't stop."  
Her eyes roaming over him, she licked her lips when she saw the  
tantalizing bulge in his pants. Releasing her breast she gestured  
with her hand.  
"Join me."  
He shook his head solemnly and whispered,  
"No. Continueplease."  
She'd never done this for him before, but the desire in his whispered  
plea brought back her need with breathtaking swiftness. Her hand  
returned to her breast and gently squeezed the nipple as her finger  
slowly moved below. Her eyes began to close but he stopped her.  
"Nokeep your eyes open."  
Anchoring her eyes to his, she continued her intimate caress,  
gradually building back up to where she was before. His hands  
moved and she watched as he undid his trousers and freed his straining  
erection. With the thumb and first two fingers of his right hand  
he began to slowly stroke himself, the heat and need burning brightly  
in his eyes.  
Her eyes now riveted on his erotic teasing, she increased the  
cadence of her probing finger and began to moan and gasp. Her  
hips lifted to meet her thrusting digit and she groaned when he  
paused in his motions to spread the bead of pearly fluid over  
the head of his penis.  
With sudden abruptness her orgasm was upon her. Twisting to one  
side, she pinched her nipple and plunged her finger over her swollen  
clitoris, crying out in ecstasy. Her body tensed then trembled,  
the muscles caught in a rictus of sensation.  
As he watched, he quickly threw off his clothes and waited until  
she rolled onto her back. Then he knelt on the lounge and gently  
eased her legs apart, lifting her hand from her soaked sex. Before  
she could open her eyes, he entered her with one smooth stroke.  
She arched off the lounge, a cry of delight torn from her throat.  
His mouth descended on her nipples, taking first one, then the  
other and lavishing them with his tongue and teeth. Her need returning  
rapidly, he felt the residual contractions around his penis buried  
so deeply within her. With slow thrusts he carried her with him  
as they began the climb together. Her hands quickly grabbed his  
buttocks as she beseeched him with her body to quicken his pace.  
With a growl of appreciation he rose up on his arms and began  
to pound into her, his grunts of exertion heightening her passion.  
As before, her climax came upon her quickly. The clenching of  
her vagina signalled her release and he thrust four times hard  
and fast, his own orgasm surging through him. His body tensed  
and flexed, Beverly's name groaned from his mouth as he pulsed  
his essence into her.

 

 

Minutes later, as they panted in each other's arms,  
she kissed his ear and whispered,  
"Welcome home."


End file.
